Bleach Songfic Collection
by BrightWings111
Summary: A collection of Bleach oneshots based off of songs, cause I just can't help it! OC is Sumiko Nakamura, and her zanpakutou is Shiro hi, or white fire. Rated T for language and violence


**A/N: Yay! Songfics! Every time I listen to a song (one in English, that is) it ends up being a Bleach sonfic in my head, so here are some of them. Aiming for a hundred! And they all use my OC Sumiko Nakamura. This first one's Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee. It's AizenxOC.**

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

Aizen is sulking in his throne room, thinking about his old third seat who he really didn't want to leave behind.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

He knows she's hurting from his betrayal, and wishes that he could do something to soothe that pain.

_I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well_

There is only one personal item in the entire throne room; it's a picture of her. An energetic girl who's always smiling with long brown hair tied over her shoulder and bright green eyes that shine with laughter all of the time.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

The last time he had seen her, her eyes were filled with so much pain and anger; he didn't even think that that bundle of energy could look so hurt. And he could barely believe that he was the one who did that to her.

__

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome

Meanwhile in Soul Society, Sumiko has secluded herself from the rest of the world. She's stopped speaking and it takes everything she has not to just give up on living.

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Unlike Hinamori, she understands that it was Aizen all along. She just can't believe that she ever trusted him. But she still wishes that he had told her, trusted her the same way that she trusted him.

__

You've gone away

She hears about Orihime's capture, and Yamamoto's decision not to help. Knowing Renji, he would probably go anyway. She asks Renji to take her to Hueco Mundo with him. He agrees.

_You don't feel me here anymore_

Once in Las Noches, Sumiko slips away from the group to find Aizen. She finally finds him in his throne room.

__

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

She's relieved that she found him, but there's still the tension there. She asks him why he didn't trust her enough to tell her.

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

He replies that he did trust her, and only didn't want to see her hurt. She points out that he didn't do a very good job at that.

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

He tells her that he understands that now, and that he wishes he had never hurt her. She then asks him why he doesn't come back to Soul Society if that's how he feels. He replies that he still has the same goal, but wants to protect her at the same time.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

She tells him that she doesn't need protection and turns to leave, saying that she should never have wasted her time in coming. He blocks her way out and kisses her softly, saying that he knows she doesn't need protection, but will protect her anyway.

__

Because I'm broken when I'm open

She's scared of how different he is, and how easily he can read her. She's scared of how cold his eyes have become.

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

She knows she's showing her fear, but she doesn't think she can hide it from him. She never could hide anything from him, and now isn't any different.

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

She turns her head away from him and tells him to leave her alone and that she should never have come.

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

He tells her not to think that way, but complies and leaves to Karakura Town through a Garganta.

_Because I'm broken when I'm open_

Sumiko realizes what she just said to the fullest, and runs to the spot where the Garganta was, but it has already disappeared.

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

She blames herself for being such an idiot for telling him to leave her alone and goes to find everyone else.

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

She asks Unohana and Ichigo to take her with them through the Garganta, and they finally agree after a couple minutes of arguing.

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

When they reach Karakura Town, Ichigo launches an instant attack and she tries to run to stop him, but Unohana holds her back.

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

Unohana keeps her away from the fighting, and tells her not to get involved.

_And I don't feel right when you're gone_

Sumiko watches in horror as Kisuke Urahara seals Aizen away.

__

You've gone away

Back in Soul Society, Unohana helps Sumiko get by, and even gets her a quick supervised conversation with Aizen.

_You don't feel me here anymore_

Sumiko slowly starts opening herself up again, and patiently awaits the day 20,000 years from now when Aizen will be let out.

**A/N: Whoo, that one was…sad, I guess. Well, just shows what kind of music I listen to on a daily basis!**


End file.
